


Confession

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [38]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Kagura works up the courage to confess.
Relationships: Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet
Series: ~Requests~ [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Confession

Kagura stood at Erza’s door, steeling herself. She had wanted to say something sooner. Perhaps, the kiss had been clear enough, but they hadn’t spoken.

Of course not. They had been at war. Why would Erza spare a moment to address something as trivial as feelings? Kagura understood. She held her tongue for that very reason; it would have been selfish to cause a distraction when there was so much at stake. It didn’t ease the sting. Were her affections unworthy of Erza’s consideration?

Nevertheless, she refused to fall prey to cowardice. Kagura would make a formal confession this time, nothing as haphazard as  _ the kiss _ , and for better or worse, she would have her answer.

She raised her hand to knock.

“Kagura?”

Spinning on her heel brought Kagura face to face with the object of her affections. Heat rushed through her. Kagura knew if she were to look in a mirror, the flush would be apparent,  _ foolish _ .

Now that Erza was in front of her, Kagura, once again, lost her nerve. “Hello, what a strange coincidence running into you, Erza.” She jerked her chin in a stiff nod.

“It is my home.”

“Is that so?”

“It is,” Erza replied with a breathy chuckle. “And it’s lovely to see you.”

“A wonderful stroke of fate.”

“That much is certain. It’s been too long. Would you like to come in and take advantage of it?”

“If you insist,” Kagura stuttered. Her heart caught in her throat. Otherwise, it would certainly be beating out of her chest.

As a steaming cup of chamomile tea warmed her hands, Kagura gradually strengthened her resolve. “I must confess, it’s not happenstance that brought me here.”

“What did?” Erza raised an eyebrow. She didn’t appear altogether surprised by the revelation.

She quivered at the question. Perhaps some things were better left unsaid--no, she needed an answer no matter how she feared it.

“I must confess,” Kagura swallowed. Hands clutched at her sides so tightly they may soon draw blood. “My feelings for you are not entirely platonic--that doesn’t fully do justice to it. I fear that the words to express my love for you...they may not exist. I don’t believe that there’s anything I could say that could encompass my ardor. Although, I understand you do not feel the same. And I do not expect-”

“Is it that hard to believe that I love you?” Erza’s eyes softened as she reached out to caress Kagura’s cheek. 

Her heart stopped. “Love?” Kagura was certain she had passed on.

“Yes, I’ve wanted to say something for a while now, but you’ve been making yourself scarce.”

“I…”

“Needing time is nothing to be ashamed of. We all needed a moment to breathe.” Erza paused, collecting her thoughts. Silence blanketed the room. Warm sunlight filtered through the windows. “ Anything worthwhile is worth waiting for, and you’re certainly worthy of that distinction. I love you.”

Kagura closed the distance between them, capturing Erza’s lips in a kiss, allowing her actions to express what her words would never adequately articulate. Languid, this time, there was no urgency. They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, the flower language for chamomile is "may all your dreams and wishes be fulfilled". At least, that's according to the first site that came up when I googled it(-.-;). Which is conveniently fitting for this drabble :3  
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
